totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Judge Judy: Mr. Chris McLean vs. Mrs. Helen Fitzgerald
I know I don't normally read noncomps, especially oneshots, but this one piqued my curiosity in particular (mostly due to my guilty Judge Judy pleasure). I did like how the court was described and all, and the Judge was certainly at her best in terms of being a total harpy, which is why I find her entertaining. I think the one thing I have to complain about is Helen's Mary Sue-dom, and Chris being pegged as pure evil, and not even given the chance to explain himself before he is dismissed. I'm not sure a real trial, even one by Judge Judy, would work that way, without listening to the defense's testimony. Either way, it was fun to read, and definitely a unique crossover.- The Anonymous User 23:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Never seen Judge Judy but the story was very good and funny. Chris having a relationship with Lindsay? Very creepy. It was very good and I'm excited for Total Drama: The Final Battle! Hello, hello! It's me Picasso! I will spray my words of love. With your name on every wall. <3 23:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I also read this. I watch Judge Judy from time to time, and you got a lot of her quotes right. XD I did think she was more agressive than on her show, and some of the insults were slightly childish from her, but she was pretty funny. I think that the capitalized letters are a little harsh to look at, so maybe put bold text on those increased volume words, if the exclamation point isn't enough. I liked the idea, quite a bit though. It was an intriguing enough idea to get me to read it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 01:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I've only seen Judge Judy once or twice, although I used to watch a similar show called The People's Court. (I found that show a lot more interesting after I took a Business Law course, because most of the disputes turned on one point or another of contract law.) As with The People's Court, Judge Judy's "trials" aren't really trials at all, they're binding arbitration hearings. Personally, I didn't really see Mary Sue-dom in Helen. In fact, I thought she came across as a bit player. As for Chris not being allowed to make his case, Judge Judy would probably have gone through the formality in real life, but she had clearly decided that Chris' tesimony was completely unreliable. It is also noteworthy that pretty much the entire plot revolved around the abuse allegation, with Chris not even trying to refute the loan nonpayment claim. Ironic, that, because that would have been the only issue considered in a real-life Judge Judy trial. Child abuse is a criminal matter, and so would be outside the jurisdiction of a civil judge like Judy. As for the relationship between Chris and Lindsay, it may be creepy, but it's legal--the age of consent in Canada is 16. This was an entertaining story, though. None of the techincal errors were anything that threatened the willing suspension of disbelief. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 04:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I love that you watch Judge Julie! She's one of the most entertaining Judge's around, and you sure got her phrases right. xD She was a touch childish, but it was a fun read. Great crossover. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:45, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I've got Julie on my mind, I guess. I know she's Judge Judy, not Julie. :P JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC)